


Почтальон

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, It Gets Worse, Seriously This Is Very Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безумное чаепитие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почтальон

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, они матом.

— Кенни, твою мать, мы тут ради тебя собрались! Может, хотя бы сделаешь вид, что слушаешь?  
— Чувак, у меня «Красный гонщик» ровно через два часа. Если ты не…  
— Кенни, да что же это такое?! Если ты немедленно не прекратишь пялиться на сиськи Бебе, полетишь у меня на солнце!  
— Кенни, мы не хотим тебе угрожать, но тебе же будет лучше, если…  
— Так, так, стоп, — рассеянно говорю я. — Это со мной не сработает. Я и сам прекрасно умею играть в хорошего и плохого копа.  
Венди и Крейг переглядываются.  
— Слушай, Кенни, — устало говорит Венди. — Ты ведь в состоянии оторваться от сисек. Просто тебе очень хочется дать мне понять, что тебе плевать, что мы для тебя делаем.  
— И что же вы для меня делаете? — я наконец поворачиваю к ним голову. — Привели в убогую забегаловку, в которой бывают только готы да парочки вроде Бебе с этим ее новым мажором? Нет, лучше спрошу-ка я вот что: почему вы гордо называетесь Комитет По Спасению Кенни, но вас всего двое? Нет-нет, не отвечайте: я сам. Разумеется, у всех были чрезвычайно уважительные причины не приходить: Тимми и Джимми по горло в разборках, Баттерс наказан, а у Клайда на обед тако. Нам по тридцать лет, но Баттерса до сих наказывают, а Клайда — кормят тако; мы в Саус-Парке, чего ещё можно ожидать. Ну, троих моих лучших друзей можно вообще не упоминать: они стопроцентно заняты разгребанием очередного абсурда, да и волноваться им не о чем: в крайнем случае, они меня просто кем-нибудь заменят. Да, да, всем плевать, и я бы, дорогие мои спасатели, не стал начинать чье-то спасение с приглашения на встречу, которая вопиющим образом демонстрирует, насколько всем плевать. Но это даже не самое интересное! Самое интересное в том, что и тем, кто пришел, тоже плевать… нет-нет, не отрицайте. Крейгу просто не хочется возвращаться в квартиру к своему домашнему тирану, а Венди ловит оргазм от организации любых комитетов по спасению. В этом смысле между мной и вымирающими ламантинами нет ни малейшей разницы, что, конечно, во всей этой ситуации самое хреновое. Я закончил, — я откидываюсь на спинку стула.

По идее, должна была повиснуть тишина, но вместо этого слышится голос Крейга:  
— Твик — не домашний тиран.  
— Бинго! — я подаюсь вперед и ударяю по столу кулаком. — Браво, Крейг! Ты ухватил самую суть моей речи!  
— Твик — не домашний тиран, — невозмутимо повторяет Крейг, — И он уехал на дегустацию кофе. Я не боюсь идти домой. Я здесь потому, что хочу помочь.  
— «Хочу помочь»? Господи, Крейг! Я же сто раз говорил, что я не гей! Ну, подержались мы когда-то на экскурсии за ручку, но разве ж это значит…  
— Кенни, заткнись, — все так же устало говорит Венди, — Даже если Крейгу просто надоело быть Нижним…  
— Мы не!..  
— Крейг, заткнись. Даже если Крейг просто хочет разнообразия…  
— Я не!..  
— Да господи! Даже если Крейг просто в тебя влюбился (Крейг, здесь возражений не будет?), а я ловлю от спасения оргазм (вообще-то даже оргазмы, Кенни, хотя где уж тебе знать, что у девушек и так бывает), разве это так уж важно? Мы здесь, и мы собираемся помочь.  
— Верно, — я слабо улыбаюсь, — Но, ребят… чем вы можете помочь?  
Венди ухмыляется почти как Картман:  
— Процесс пошел!  
— Венди, ты гребаная манипуляторша, ты хоть это понимаешь?  
— О да. Но вернемся к твоему спасению. Для начала, я думаю, нужно просто поговорить.  
Я снова откидываюсь назад:  
— Господи, Венди, я уж почти поверил, что вы можете предложить что-то более стоящее, чем «поговорить». Поговорить я могу и с братцем Кевином. Думаю, часов одиннадцать утра, когда он с похмелья пускает пузыри в туалете — самое подходящее время.  
— Значит, в промежутках между пусканиями пузырей он тоже спрашивает тебя, почему ты так радовался, когда умер Пип?  
— Что? — теперь я подаюсь вперед так резко, что Крейг и Венди слегка отшатываются. — Что ты сказала?! Ты что… с ума сошла?  
— Да брось, чувак, — подает голос Крейг. — Ситуация была ужасная: развалины, Том Круз на луне, Картман наполовину рыжий… твоя идиотская ухмылка слегка не вписалась.  
— Да не ухмылялся я! И я был в капюшоне! И вообще… вам-то откуда знать?!  
— Я все еще встречаюсь со Стэном, — пожимает плечами Венди. — Он рассказал, что ты чему-то очень радовался.  
— Вот сволочь.  
— … а Крейг говорил с Кайлом, и он сказал то же самое.  
— Я говорил не с Кайлом. Это Твик говорил с Кайлом, а я говорил с Твиком.  
— Твик?  
— Ну, ты ведь знаешь… — Крейг мнется, — … они иногда созваниваются с тех пор, как, хм, тебя им заменяли.  
— Да? Интересно… — бормочу я. Венди слегка касается моей руки:  
— Ну так что там с Пипом, Кенни?  
— Погоди… вы что, хотите сказать… вы услышали, что я вел себя странно, и решили выяснить, что со мной?  
— Ну… да, — говорит Крейг. Венди нетерпеливо фыркает:  
— Да, и не надо так драматически изумляться.  
— Ребята, я вас люблю, меня заебал Дэмиан, — я выдаю это на одном дыхании. Они снова переглядываются.  
— Кто такой Дэмиан? – спрашивает Крейг. Я очень благодарен за то, что он не стал заострять внимание на первой части моей фразы.  
— Сын Сатаны. Они с Пипом подружились, когда мы были в третьем классе. Суперлучшие друзья и всё такое. С тех пор каждый гребаный раз, когда я попадал в ад, он принимался меня расспрашивать. А как там Пип, а его все так же никто не любит, а он говорит обо мне хоть иногда… Ребят, это было ужасно.  
Вот теперь виснет тишина.

— Да ладно вам… Что вы так, хм, драматически изумляетесь?  
— Кенни, мы не думали, что все настолько плохо, — потрясенно говорит Венди. Крейг кивает.  
— Да ладно вам! Подумаешь, мертвые спрашивают меня о живых! По крайней мере, не наоборот. Потому что, хехе, далеко не все и не всегда помнят, что я…  
— Мы всегда помнили, — тихо говорит Венди. Крейг снова кивает.  
— Господи… Венди, прежде чем я разревусь… Я понимаю, у Крейга в отношениях сплошные проблемы, но ты-то… за тобой бегают и Стэн, и Картман, и Токен, и Грегори… когда ты вообще нашла время думать о нищем дерьме вроде меня? Я же…  
— Г’его’и?  
Этот голос раздается за моей спиной. Мне даже не нужно оборачиваться: я вижу, как Крейг бледнеет от ужаса, а Венди хватается за голову:  
— Только не это… — шепчет она. Я все-таки оборачиваюсь:  
— Крот, убирайся. Иди и скажи Твику, чтобы если ему неймется, сам следил за своим парнем, а не унижался до наемников.  
— Твику? При тщем тут Твик? Он не здесь.  
— Да, верно: он уехал на дегустацию и, разумеется, не смог оставить Крейга без присмотра. Убирайся отсюда, Крот. Мы разговариваем.  
— Ты ’азгова’иваещь.  
— Господи, какие же наемники тупые. Да, я разговариваю. С ними.  
— С кем?  
Я смотрю на Крота, Крот смотрит на меня. За его спиной больше не сидят Бебе и мажор. За его спиной вообще ничего нет.  
— С кем ты ’азгова’иваещь? – повторяет Крот. По моей спине бежит холодок.  
— Нет… — все кругом какое-то серое.  
— Пове’нись об’атно.  
— Нет! Нет, ни за что!  
— Пове’нись! — кричит Крот, — Пове’нись, ты ведь знаещь, тщто все именно так!  
— Нет… — кажется, это не я, а кто-то другой поворачивает голову. За столиком никого нет. Да. Разумеется. Конечно.  
— Твик не здесь, — усмехаюсь я.  
— Пока не здесь, — соглашается Крот. — Г’его’и. Ты гово’иль о Г’его’и. Как он там? Он пе’едаль тщто-нибудь для меня?  
— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Нет: мертвые, как же вы меня заебали. Он ничего о тебе не говорил. Он никогда не приходил на твою могилу. Он вообще ни разу не вспомнил о тебе с того самого дня, когда закончилась война. Его гораздо больше волновало то, что ему не удастся переспать с Венди. Я… — но нет, разумеется, это говорю не я. Точнее, я говорю не это. Я говорю:  
— Нет. Я не видел его, его постоянно нет в городе. Но в следующий раз я обязательно все выясню. В крайнем случае спрошу у Венди, они вроде знакомы…

Венди. Боже мой, какой кошмар. Сидел здесь и воображал… да это в миллион раз хуже, чем чаепития Картмана с игрушками.  
Безумные чаепития.  
Все не в своем уме, хаха.

Венди и Крейг, которым на меня не плевать.  
Интересно, почему я выбрал именно их.

— Крот, а у тебя когда-нибудь галлюцинации?  
Крот ухмыляется:  
— За этими столиками не задают таких воп’осов. Сюда за этим и п'иходят.  
— Верно, — я тоже ухмыляюсь и принимаюсь пялиться на солонку. — Может… может, посидишь со мной?  
— Ну ущ нет. Я лутще посищу с Г’его’и, — Крот направляется было к соседнему столику, но вдруг оборачивается: — Ты ущ выясни для меня все, лядно?  
— Лядно, — отвечаю я. Солонка, кажется, начинает меня затягивать.

 

— Кевин?  
— Дддда?..  
Я открываю глаза. Как водится, в своей кровати.  
— Кевин… что ты делаешь?  
— Пускаю пузыри в туалете.  
— Ааа… слушай… как ты думаешь…  
— Говори живее!  
— Как ты думаешь… если я убью одного позера, и меня посадят, ты сможешь нанять адвоката штук за тридцать?  
Слышится звук смываемой воды.  
— Чувак, — Кевин появляется на пороге. — В жизни не слышал ничего смешнее.


End file.
